With the development of terminal technologies, SNS applications have been widely developed. End users can use SNS applications to edit information, e.g., to write weblogs and comments, etc., and to publish such edited information, thereby accomplishing interaction and sharing with other users. Usually, the editing of information in an SNS application is performed based on operations on individual terminals. For example, a user can log in an SNS weblog application to edit a weblog from a personal computer (“PC”). For example, a user may wish to include an audio file recorded by a mobile phone as part of the content of a weblog. In order to do that, the traditional way is for the user to first record a piece of audio information using a mobile phone's audio recording function and save the recorded audio information in the mobile phone. Then the user needs to connect the mobile phone to a PC terminal and save the recorded audio information into the PC terminal's storage space. Finally, the PC terminal can extract from its storage space the recorded audio information and import it into an editing area of an SNS weblog application. This process of editing information is too cumbersome and cannot meet users' actual need for convenient information editing. There is a need for method and terminal for convenient information editing in SNS applications so as to increase user loyalty to these applications.